Surprising Choices
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Kon–Bart Summary: The girls are going to see a movie, and they're a bit surprised by why Kon opts out.


**Surprising Choices**

* * *

"Where are you guys going?" Kon asked, watching as the girls of the team gathered in the rec room of the Young Justice resort. Anita, Cassie, and Cissie going to do something together wasn't unusual, but typically Secret didn't try and stay solid long enough to go with them.

"To see a movie," Cissie replied, shrugging into her denim jacket.

"Really? Which one?" Kon asked, interested. The only thing on television was reruns, and even _Wendy: The Werewolf Stalker _could get boring after numerous repetitions.

Cassie sighed and gave in. "We're going to see _Brokeback Mountain_," she replied, picking up her purse.

Kon blinked and nodded. "Oh, yeah, okay then. I don't wanna go."

Cissie smirked knowingly. "Thought so," she muttered.

"Yeah, I've already seen it," Kon continued blithely, causing Anita to choke.

"What, mon? **You've** seen _Brokeback Mountain_?" she demanded

Kon nodded and went back to idly flipping through the channels. "Yeah, didn't really like it much. I mean, the ending was…" He glanced at the girls, consternation written on his face. "Uh, sorry. Almost gave away a significant plot point there."

"We already know that the main characters are gay, Kon," Cassie said acerbically.

Kon blinked. "I thought that was in the previews?" He shook his head and went on, "And it wasn't that, I was cool with it and all. It's just that ending was sorta…um, not good?" He shrugged. "Or at least, that's why **I** didn't like it."

"Why not?" Secret asked curiously, hovering closer to the couch. She managed to keep mostly smokeless while she did it, however, proof that she'd been practicing looking 'normal.'

"Well, it sucked," Kon said bluntly. "I mean, what? Is Disney the only company allowed to make movies with happy endings?" He sulked and almost pouted at the television screen. "I mean, even _Velvet Goldmine _was better than _Brokeback Mountain_."

Secret looked interested in Kon's opinion. Anita appeared nonplussed by it. Cissie looked surprised that Kon even **had** an opinion. Cassie just looked weirded out. "Let's go, girls," she said. "Before things get even more whacked out," she added under her breath as she ushered them out the entrance of the resort.

Alone once more in the rec room, Kon slumped back down into the couch cushions and prepared himself to watch the _Oracle Girl_ episode of _Wendy: The Werewolf Stalker _for the seventh time. Robin was off doing Bat-stuff, Ray and Slobo were who knew were; not even Snapper or Reddy was around.

It was times like that, the slow, hum-drum times, when Kon wondered why people thought being a superhero was so glamorous, all highs and no lows.

Then a voice broke into his monotony: "I think you surprised them."

Kon shrugged and smirked. He clicked off the TV, glad for the interruption. "If you'd been here, then we could have really shocked them," he said, greeting his boyfriend with a kiss.

"Mmm…" Bart melted into him, and returned the kiss with fervor, before finally pulling back and letting his brain catch up with his ears. "Huh?" He blinked too rapidly for a non-speedster to see. Kon, however, had learned to detect the signs. "But if they're going to see a movie about gay people, then why–?"

"Gay people, Bart. Not bisexual," Kon explained. "And I don't think any of them realize I like guys as well as girls." He didn't think any of them realized that Bart had discovered sexuality, either. It was true that Kon normally didn't flirt with guys, but most girls flirted back. Most guys…didn't. Before he'd worked out that lots of guys thought that being gay was a bad thing, he'd had more than one non-meta try and take a swing at him.

Hell, the first time he'd met Ray, he'd thought the guy was going to try and flash-fry his ass. Some people were so touchy. Bart, however…Bart was different. By the 30th Century, a lot of prejudice had been wiped out. Even if it hadn't Bart wasn't the vindictive type, so Kon had gone for it.

And he'd never regretted it.

"Huh," Bart said. "I thought **I** was supposed to be the oblivious one." In a blink he was gone, and back with one arm full of snack chips (including one bag of Funyuns, which Bart didn't like, but Kon loved) and the other arm overflowing with videogame cartridges. "Wanna play Tomb Raider 3 with me while I keep an eye on the monitors for crime?" he asked with a hopeful grin. Because Bart was so fast, he could manage both at the same time, while eating his post lunch snack (not to be confused with his mid-afternoon snack, or his pre-dinner snack).

Thankful for having been rescued from his boredom – and entirely sure he could sneak a few kisses in between looting more treasure than Bart – Kon smiled back. "Sure."

Maybe Bart was a surprising choice for him to make, but Kon thought that they worked well together.

* * *

THE END


End file.
